Seven Minutes in Seventh Heaven
by SirenMist
Summary: Valentine's Day never held any truth for Yuffie - years of being single can do that. But this Valentine's Day goes more south than any other when a plan of Yuffie's goes awry. Can Vincent turn things around? May Continue, but that's up to the reviewers! Yuffentine.


**I thought of the name 7 Minutes in 7th Heaven, and I had to write something to go with it. Actually, for the entire part before the Earlier that Evening, it was a drabble from Messing With Valentine that I took out and made a story in and of itself. It's also my first Yuffie first person pov, and I think maybe even my first person pov of all my stories.**

**I'm considering making this longer and not just a oneshot, but you tell me :) Yes, it's another Valentine's Day one, but I can't help it. First year as a Yuffentine fan and all...**

**Disclaimer: I own my dreams and goals, yet none of them include owning FF7.**

* * *

Uncertainty never sat well with Vincent Valentine – until Lucrecia betrayed him. After that moment, Vincent felt unsure of every decision he made, every person he let close to his heart. Unfortunately, Yuffie Kisaragi numbered, among those he let in, the very first on his list. She managed to break him out of his shell, and the gunslinger knew he'd bend over backwards for her, jump in front of a bullet, and throw caution to the wind if she so desired.

To sum it up, Vincent was whipped. So whipped, in fact, that he found no possible way to deny Yuffie when she begged for him to join in a game with Tifa, Cloud, and herself. Unwittingly, he agreed, and found himself in a very sticky situation.

He was trapped within the confines of an infinitesimally small closet with Yuffie Kisaragi and her deliciously short, crimson dress.

Earlier that Evening:

Valentine's Day, the day when roses show up at a pretty girl's front door, the day when stores have a chocolate hearts shortage, the day when candlelit dinners and serenades win over a woman's heart, the day when all the damn frickin' greeting card companies, flower shop chicks, and chocolatiers conspire to reel in a bunch of pathetic teen boys and rape their wallets. Yeah, happy effing Valentine's!

But that's just me, and I'm just Yuffie, so what the hell. It's not like anyone's ever bothered to buy _me_ flowers, or greeting cards, or eat-at-your-own-risk chocolates. Not me.

Why, you might ask, is it that Yuffie Kisaragi doesn't receive prezzies on Valentine's? Well, let's not belabor the obvious.

Curves, my dear chocobo-heart. Or, the lack thereof.

Nah, Valentine and I haven't really ever gotten along – the holiday, that is. Vincent Valentine, on the other hand, was the exact reason my self-esteem took a nose dive of DaChao the moment I took a peek at me calendar.

Now, you see, Vincent and I have a pretty tight little bond. He's needs some sunshine and rainbow in his life, and who better to bring him that than me? Yuffie Kisaragi, the conqueror of the earth and sky, Wutai's Single White Rose, the greatest super ninja ever!

Yeah, the one with the flat chest, nonexistent ass, and the hips that were a little too curvy for her figure to be considered proportional. Actually, my hips and thighs are the only things I've got going for me, really.

Anyway, back to my rant – Vincent and I live together. Okay, we aren't "together" together, but we live under the same roof, breath the same air, and eat the same meals. I'll take what I'm given.

Vincent Valentine might possibly be the sexiest man alive, with his long, flowing black locks that even I'm jealous of, his angular, sharp face, his lean but strong body, his fairly tall frame, and oh! Those gorgeous crimson, river-of-blood eyes…

And now I'm salivating. Great, Yuffie, go and embarrass yourself. Awesomesauce.

But honestly, the man's a marble sculpture come to life. When he looks at me, it's like he can see right into my head – granted, there's probably not a lot going on up there anyways, but whatever! The man has x-ray vision, and, unfortunately, he doesn't use it to see what kind of panties I'm wearing.

That's another thing – the guy's clueless! I swear, I come traipsing down to the dinner table in a little nightgown, and he's all (cue deep, sexy voice here, maestro), "Yuffie, what_ever_ are you wearing? It is but six and not yet past supper. Won't you return to your wardrobe and don clothing fit for the hour? I will await your return, and we shall resume our meal pleasantly."

Okay, so he didn't say it like that. But, come on, it's Vincent! He looks at me and goes all, "Yuffie…" and it's more like, "Insert medieval text here."

Drives me insane.

In any case, little ol' me is alone on Valentine's Day, imagine that!? What's a ninja like me to do? Aha, visit Tifa I will!

* * *

There's really nothing greater than visiting a bar on Valentine's Day – said no one ever. I swear, it's just a bunch of lonely drunks drowning their ex-girlfriends at the bottom of a glass, or bellyaching because some chick denied him the fifteen dollar bouquet he sent. Oh, right, I'm complaining about my lack of roses again…

In reality, the bunch of losers, pitiful guys, and partiers hanging around Seventh Heaven at seven at night on February the fourteenth is just plain pathetic. Tifa probably brings in most of her income from this night alone.

"Hey, Yuffie. What's up?" I turned around to find the one and only Cloud Strife, his stylish blonde spikes and Mako-blue eyes seeming even nicer today than usual. Oh, wait! It might be because of the very fine pair of darkwash jeans and the powder blue sweater he's got on.

I grinned at him and waved, sauntering over to the guy I consider my brother. Blinking lazily, I asked, "Is this new look an attempt to impress a certain well-endowed barmaid, perchance?"

Cloud had the decency to blush and wack me painfully in the back of my head. He gripped my wrist and yanked me to a secluded spot, hissing, "Say a word and I'll kill you."

Laughing, I replied, "Kill me? That's a little extreme, Chocobobutt."

Cloud rolled his eyes and let go of my wrist, which I rubbed, pouting at him in an attempt to make him feel guilty, rather than out of actual discomfort.

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud asked, smirking at me. Ooh, that jerk!

"Why should I know!?" I retorted hautily, turning my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuff. I thought you two had a thing, and it is Valentine's Day. It's just, Vincent's the kind of guy that when he cares about a girl, he doesn't let her leave his sight, especially on the day focused on love."

Oh, that was a low blow. "Oh, shut it, Cloud! I know he isn't into me, you don't have to rub it in."

I spun around and stalked to the bar, smiling when Tifa ran over and enveloped me in a hug, her dark hair shiny and perfect. "Hiya, Teefs!"

"Yuffie, happy Valentine's Day!" Tifa pulled back and reached for a glass, filling it with sparkling grapejuice and handing it to me. I eyed it disdainfully and she defended, "You're only twenty, Yuffie."

Grumbling, I sipped the sweet juice from the flute, eyeing the bar. With all the losers wearing red to commemorate the holiday, I couldn't find Vincent.

"He isn't here yet," Tifa commented, giving me a pitying expression. I scrunched my nose up.

"That was so not what I was doing." I took another sip, swiveling on the stool. Tifa sighed, turning to fill up a man's shotglass. My traitorous eyes scanned the room again, coming up short. Tossing the last of the juice back, I set the glass down and made my way to the door.

"Hey, princess," a voice slurred. I rolled my eyes, groaning. When I turned, some grungy looking asshole leered at me, wiping beer from his mouth. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my hip, sighing.

"Not even in your dreams." Blunt, but it'll have to do. He narrowed his eyes.

Apparently, that does not have to do.

He snapped forward, groping me. Never had I felt so violated – even Don Corneo had yet to touch me. Jerking back, I shrieked, slamming my foot into the man's chest. He growled and lunged at me, knocking me to the floor with a painful thwack to my head. By now, people noticed the scene. My heart pounded in my chest as the man eyed me hungrily. I struggled against him, begging myself not to cry. _Click._

The man above me froze, and my mind registered the sound. Cerberus!

"I suggest you remove yourself now, before I have to blow your brain out in front of an audience." The deathly cold voice Vincent used seemed to scare the man more than my body called to him. The man raised his hands, getting off my stomach and facing Vincent, a fear in his eyes.

Vincent glared at him steely, holding out his claw to help me up. I took it gratefully, gluing myself to his side as the man's eyes danced between Cerberus and Vincent's red orbs. Vincent clicked the safety on, tucking Cerberus into its holster.

"Go now, before I change my mind."

The man didn't have to be told twice. He took off, running out the door, some people watching as he raced away, others remaining silent and watching the angry gunslinger. I stared at him blankly and he tilted his head, eyes assessing me.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?" Vincent asked, his voice much softer than it had been. I nodded dumbly, shivering slightly at the chill. Vincent's eyes widened and he unclasped his cloak, wrapping it around me.

"You should change. Tifa probably has something you can wear."

"Huh?" My mind had not yet begun to work again. Now, don't go thinking that it was that pervert who was affecting me. No, it had to do with the sexy way Vincent's eyes swept over my body. Yup, rendered me absolutely useless.

Glancing down, I figured it out. A huge rip in my shirt had exposed my shoulder, the top barely covering my left breast. Leviathan, how embarrassing!

I eeped, pulling the cloak around me tighter and racing over to the bar. Tifa gaped at me, obviously having seen what had happened. Well, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ in the bar saw what happened. Vincent was a bit of a drama queen.

"Yuffie, are you-"

"Alright? Yeah, never been better. But say, do you have anything I could possibly wear? I'm about to lose my top."

Tifa giggled, nodding and taking my hand. She dragged me up the stairs to her room, scanning her closest. Her eyes twinkled as she dug something out of the back and tossed it at me. With my epic ninja skills, I snatched it out of the air, groaning.

"No, Tifa."

Tifa pouted. "But Yuffie – it's so pretty! Besides, everything else I own won't fit you. It's the smallest thing I've got."

"Damn boobs," I griped, stripping down with no observance of discretion. Pulling the dress on, the silky crimson fabric ended slightly above mid-thigh, hugging me in areas that I needed to be hugged, and giving me definition in places that I desperately needed it. The top was halter, tying around my neck and plunging where just a minimal amount of cleavage showed.

"Wow," I breathed, looking at myself in the mirror. "I look good!"

Tifa laughed, clapping her hands together. "Yeah, you do! It's perfect on you, Yuff, and, it's Vincent's favorite color!"

I grinned, tousling my hair and licking my lips. "Teef, let's go knock him dead."

Needless to say, I was well received when we descended the stairs. It's hard to get a reaction out of McBroodster, but Vinnie flushed and glanced away quickly when I reached the bottom step.

Tifa pushed me forward, using her hands to prompt me to talk to him. Reluctantly, I sashayed to his side, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks."

Vincent glanced up, his eyes widening fractionally at my appearance, as if he had not been expecting me to approach him. I sat down at the table, smoothing the dress out and crossing my legs.

"You're welcome," Vincent replied passively. I watched as he took a sip of red wine, the liquid sweeping past his lips gracefully. When he sat the glass down on the table, my curiosity spiked and I snatched the goblet away, raising it to my lips and imbibing the liquid. Vincent watched me, his crimson eyes chastising me. I set the glass down, the bitter liquid sliding down my throat, and a drop sliding from the corner of my mouth.

"Yuffie," Vincent reprimanded, taking the glass and placing it on the opposite side of me. He crossed his arms, one onyx eyebrow rising.

"What? Tifa won't let me drink it, and you were sitting there taunting me!"

"Taunting you?" Vincent repeated. I nodded furiously, eyes narrowing. I'd only taken a gulp or too, nothing to impair my judgment if I needed it.

"Yup," I answered, using one foot to push against the table and lean back in my chair. I happened to have forgotten about my dress, which is why it surprised me when Vincent placed his hand on my knee and forced me to return the legs of the chair to the floor. He pulled the hem of my dress down, his eyes never once leaving mine, almost like he was afraid to watch what he was doing.

"Sorry, Vinnie," I offered, watching his reaction. He said nothing in reply, merely bringing the wine to his lips. I caught sight of a smudge of peach on the glass, where my lipgloss had smeared the crystal. It happened to be the very place Vincent placed his lips when he took a sip. I shivered involuntarily.

Tifa appeared at that moment, handing me a glass filled with more sparkling cider. I pursed my lips, shrugging and taking a swig. The barmaid winked at me, resuming her duties behind the counter as I took little gulps of the cider.

Leaning forward, I placed the glass aside and assessed Vincent, smirking. He pulled back, obviously leery of my current state. Grinning, I asked, "Vinnie, do you want to play a game?"

Vincent didn't bite. "What kind of a game, Yuffie?" Damn him, always so suspicious.

I smiled innocently and replied, "Oh, you know, just a game. It centers around Valentine's Day."

"No," Vincent replied automatically. He was so frustrating!

"Come on, Vince!" A plan popped into my mind, and I prayed to Leviathan that it would work. Pouting, I added, "That – that nasty pervert touched me, Vincent! He actually grabbed my breast! And-and I was so scared! Please, Vince, I just want to forget!"

At first, Vincent appeared skeptical, but as I continued my plea, his face dropped, and he looked torn between denying me and giving in.

At long last, he replied, "Alright, Yuffie. What game is this?"

My pout immediately sprung into a grin. "Seven Minutes in Seventh Heaven!"

"Wh-what?"

* * *

"How in the hell did you convince Valentine to play that game with you!?" Cloud demanded, eyes wide. I grinned triumphantly. Really, doubting me, Cloudy-boy? You should really know by now…

"I guilted him into it!" I confessed, very much proud of my conniving abilities.

"Yuffie," Cloud reprimanded, but I cut him off.

"I'll rig it. I get Vince, you get Teef." He shut up, biting his lips. After a moment, he glanced around and leaned forward.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?"

I giggled. "Just stick with me, Chocobo-head!"

I spun around and flounced over to the counter, pulling Tifa away while she protested strongly.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Her wine eyes looked tired from all of the work.

"You need a break, Teefster. You look like you're going to pass out."

Tifa seemed to ponder that, eyeing the bar dully. "I've got customers, Yuffie."

"Pfft. Send them home! Tell them you're closing up early for Valentine's Day! Come on, Teef, they adore you! Plus, us AVALANCHE girls are irrefusuable!"

Tifa laughed softly, shaking her head. "I'm not sure that's a word, Yuffs, but okay, give me five minutes."

The barmaid set to the task of collecting money, calling taxis, and cleaning glasses while Cloud and Vincent helped to get the particularly unwilling to get their asses out. Vincent caught my eye a couple times, and each time I flashed him a glorious smile. He seemed distracted.

When the bar was cleared, Cloud placed the chairs on the tables. He smiled at Tifa and took the glass from her hands, taking a rag and cleaning it in her place. She smiled gratefully and moved to take a seat at the counter, where I joined her.

Loudly, I stated, "Now that everyone's gone, let's play a game!"

Vincent sighed heavily, shaking his head. Cloud snickered, and Tifa looked just plain confused. Poor girl…

"Yuffie?" Tifa inquired.

"We're going to play Seven Minutes in Seventh Heaven!" I declared, grinning devilishly. Tifa's face flushed as I continued, "You all know how to play – and I bet you do, too, Valentine, so don't fake like you don't know." He closed his mouth, obviously about to have done that. Continuing, I stated, "We're going to draw from a bag. Whoever gets the summon materia goes with me. Whoever gets the Cure, goes with Tifa."

She shook her head, her mouth forming the words, _You're so dead to me!_

I grinned and held out the bag to Cloud. He smirked, reaching in. We'd already had it planned, he would pick up the one on the left, and it would be Cure. He pulled the materia out, and my heart plummeted. Cloud froze in panic, and I nearly facepalmed. _My left, you moron!_

He gulped and I held the bag out to Vincent. He raised an eyebrow and drew the materia out that we all knew he'd get. He seemed inquisitive, glancing awkwardly at Tifa. No one said a word.

Finally, I spoke, "W-well, I guess it's you and me, Cloud…" I turned my back and walked away stiffly, not bothering to watch and see if he was following. I took the steps to the cellar two at a time, trying not to cry. This so was not going how I planned!

"Yuffie?" I remained silent, ignoring Cloud as I plopped on top of a wine crate, scrunching my face up.

"Damn you, Chocobobutt! You ruined everything!"

Cloud appeared, his face blank as he replied, "You think I _want_ to be stuck in here with you for seven freaking minutes, while I know that Tifa's going to be down here with Vincent Valentine for seven whole minutes!?"

I glared at him, blinking away tears. "Rookie mistake, Cloud. My left."

He sighed heavily and sat beside me. After a moment, he said, "So, what do you think they're doing up there right now?"

I shrugged, refusing to answer. How was I supposed to know!? Damn it, the sexiest man alive and the woman with the biggest boobs ever were going to be alone for a whole fourteen minutes.

"This sucks," I replied at length. Cloud nodded, leaning his chin on his hands. "How much time do we have left?" He shrugged.

I pulled out my PHS, sighing when I discovered we still had three minutes left. After telling this to Cloud, he groaned and stood up, pacing restlessly. I watched him, my stomach dancing at the idea that I had set this up and it was all my fault.

The next three minutes passed by in utter silence, the both of us wanting nothing more than to get up and leave. When the time was up, we reluctantly made our way up the stairs, both emerging miserably. Cloud avoided Tifa's gaze, and I kept my eyes off of Vincent. He seemed to be attempting to catch my eye, but I refused to bite.

"Your turn," I said to no one in particular. Tifa sighed and stood, making her way to the cellar. Vincent shrugged and stood, brushing past me without a second glance, a word, or a look. My heart ached slightly and I turned to Cloud.

"Well, this is freaking great."

He nodded and fetched a glass of whisky, still refusing me one as he drank slowly. We each counted the time, watching the second hand on the clock. Honestly, if I thought being trapped in the cellar was miserable, this was pure hell. I hated waiting for their turn to end, a time that seemed to drag on for eternity.

I bit my lip, tapping my hand on the counter and bouncing my foot. Cloud eyed me angrily, rolling his eyes at my antics. I stuck my tongue out, my ears straining for the barest hint of noise.

I heard nothing, not a peep, but I also knew that as AVALANCHE's old hideout, it was perfectly soundproof, a fear I voiced when I stated, "They could be doing the nasty and we would never know."

Cloud snapped his head to look at me, clearly not appreciating the comment. I blinked slowly, watching the clock.

_Three…_

"Two…" Cloud spoke.

"One!" we cried in unison, jumping when the door opened and Vincent walked out, right on time. But, I suppose, Vincent was just prompt like that. When Tifa stepped back into the bar, she was obviously flustered, a slight blush in her cheeks. My heart constricted.

"Well, it's been great, really, but I should be going," I stated, standing up and strolling out without waiting for a reply. I continued walking, not stopping for a second. I figured I'd stop at an inn in Edge, with or without Vincent. He'd probably end up staying with Tifa anyways.

I found a rinky-dink place on the outskirts and rented a room from a bored looking teen with her head buried in a romance book. She handed me the keys without saying a word and I made my way down a desolate wall, ignoring the ripping wallpaper and cracking plaster.

The place was the shits, really. It was so freak nasty that just by imagining me lying in the bed, I got all sorts of STDs. I examined the bathroom, shuddering.

"Nice," I commented, looking at the backed up toilet. Didn't these guys do health inspections!? And then it hit me, as I went to a window. The red light district, how fantastic.

"At least Vincent won't find me here," I stated.

"Are you hiding from me?"

I shrieked, flying backwards and making myself one with dirty wall. I flung a hand to my mouth, my chest heaving as I looked at Vincent. He regarded me with an emotion that I could not place. It wasn't anger, sadness, pity, or amusement. It just _was._

"No," I replied, straightening myself and turning away from him.

"Yuffie, is there something wrong?" Vincent's question seemed so innocent, but I couldn't answer that. I shrugged instead and picked up a pillow, dropping it later when a spider crawled out.

Vincent was at my side in a moment, clasping my hand and examining it. "Did it bite you?"

"No," I replied breathlessly. He scrutinized my hand a second longer and then dropped it. He seemed distant, and I immediately imagined him and Tifa, their arms around each other in the cellar, passionately kissing like seven minutes equaled eternity.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and walked away from Vincent, going to the closet to see if there was any linen. I opened the door and stepped in, flicking the light on. Vincent followed me, watching me strain to reach the top shelf. He took a towel off of the top, and I spun around to face him, our faces inches apart. He breathed in and our chests touched, his arm still outstretched above us.

"Vincent," I whispered.

To this day, neither Vincent nor I can truly say what happened next. It all happened so quickly. One minute we were fine, and the next, a series of peculiar events occurred, all stranger than fiction.

The light's flickered out, a zapping sound accompanying it as we were thrown into darkness. A towel edge that was lodged between the door and the threshold became loose, and the towel fell, causing the door to swing into the frame. On a chance happening, the cleaning lady had locked the closet door earlier, thinking it was unlocked when she stocked the extra towels and one got caught.

Somehow, Vincent and I ended up stranded in a closest with no light to help us see, the door locked, and a musty smell that was neither Vinnie nor me thick in the air.

"Effing great," I cursed, taking a step back so that Vincent and I were no longer touching. I heard him sigh deeply, his cloak swishing as he moved to the door, turning the knob. It refused to open, and after trying to use a clawed finger to open it, Vincent gave up.

"You seem to be quite used to picking locks, Yuffie. Why don't you try?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," I bit back, going to move past him. In the darkness, neither of us could see a thing. We toppled to the ground, and due to the close confines of the wall, I ended up straddling his waist, his back against a wall and his feet touching the other. I dared not move. Leviathan, this only ever happened in my dreams!

Moments passed and Vincent had yet to remove his hand from its place at the top of my thigh, incredibly close to my hipbone, I hadn't made any move to get off him, and neither of us had attempted to break the silence.

Well, someone had to, and we can all agree that it wasn't going to be Vincent.

"Vincent…" Oh, great. My attempt at speaking came out as a lame draw of his name. He seemed to react to that nicely, as the hand on my thigh tightened and his claw bit into my back.

"Yuffie," he replied, and I could hear the strain in his voice. Sweet, sweet Leviathan, there was no way that Vincent Valentine was in any way attracted to me, yet…

"Why was Tifa flustered when you left the cellar?" Shit, did I say that out loud!?

I felt more than heard the laughter in his chest, and he replied, "Is that what this is about? You'll be pleased to know that she told me the object of her affections… And I told her mine."

Huh? That better not have involved their tongues.

"I assure you it didn't, Yuffie."

Had I said that, too!?

"Wh-what did you two say?" I asked timidly.

I felt Vincent lift up on his elbows, and when his warm breath caressed my face, I knew we were inches apart.

"I told her… My type includes…" There was warmth and a soft sensation on my ear as he whispered, "little Wutain girls with sticky fingers and devious schemes. Especially the ones who can pull off red."

After a sentence like that, I couldn't have been expected to remain sane. He closed the distance and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning into him as he parted my lips with his tongue, stroking the inside of my mouth sweetly.

It must have been a great deal of time later before we pulled away, gasping for air. Vincent stroked my cheek, placing tender kisses there.

"That was unexpected," I stated, sighing as his lips found my collarbone.

"Hn," Vincent agreed, continuing his attack. I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue and his lips, giggling a little when I felt him caress my calf.

"Vincent, quit tickling my leg!"

He froze, his lips leaving my neck and filling me with disappointment.

"Yuffie… That is not me."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I think I should make it longer, but it's also okay standing alone now. Please leave me comments and feedback, but no flames, please!**


End file.
